the princess and Sandy
by june88
Summary: KANDY...
1. Chapter 1

Sandy was in Newport in a party at some guy's beach house, Timmy or Sammy, he can't remember. His girlfriend Rebecca drag him here not that he hate Newport, it's beautiful and the surf is good the only bad thins is the guys, meaning the water polo players. He was ready to go home if only he could find his girlfriend, she wasn't in the house, so he decided to go look on the beach. While walking he saw a girl passed out on the beach and a couple of girls running saying "we can't just leave her here, but we can't also take her home or her father will kill her and our fathers and our fathers will kill us." Walking over her, he instantly saw that she was beautiful even if she's passed out. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, it's Rebecca.

"Rebecca where are you? Are you ok?"

"yeah…yeah I'm fine…I'm with a couple of friends."

"well say goodbye to them cause we're leaving."

"but sandy…look, why don't you just go ahead, I'll just catch a ride with someone."

"but…"

"okay bye, love you!"

sighing loudly, "great! My girlfriend is probably stuck with some guy and I'm stuck with a drunk, passed out girl. Just the way I plan on spending my Saturday night." Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out a velvet box, sighing, "maybe another day… and what am I gonna do with you." Looking at her purse, make up, keys, phone and perfume, no address. Deciding that he just couldn't leave her here, he picked her up and carried her over to his car.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kirsten's head was throbbing and she was afraid to open her eyes cause she's sure that everything will start to spin, grabbing the sheet closer to her body she realized that this wasn't her sheets hers was a 1000 thread count Egyptian sheet, it was soft, this is…not. Opening her eyes, she waited till everything stops spinning and looks around. She wasn't in her room or her boyfriends room or any of her friends room, it has no color, it's just plain white, the sheets weren't soft, no flat screen TV, stereo, no nothing then she noticed a guy sleeping besides her, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sandy was startled by someone screaming besides him causing him to fall on the floor, "OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Rubbing his head, he looked over at the girl sitting on his bed clutching his sheets against her. He decided to just take her ho me but he has no couch so they both slept on his bed.

"who are you and what did you do to me? If my dad found out about this your dead and I mean that literally!" screamed Kirsten.

"okay, hold on! I didn't do anything to you and I will never do anything to you, please! Did you look in the mirror first?"

"wha…"

"second, I found you on the beach wasted with your so called friends just living you there saying that your father will kill their father and their father will kill them. I couldn't just leave you there, someone might kill you and I mean that literally! Plus your clothes are still on so I didn't do anything to you ok!"

"how dare you talk to me like that, don't you know who I am? I'm Kirsten Nichol!"

"and I'm Sandy Cohen and I'm still tired and sleepy, you could just let yourself out. You do know how to turn a doorknob right? Cause I don't have a doorman."

Kirsten threw a pillow at Sandy's head but he was already fast asleep, "uh, aagh! Jerk!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

tell me if it's good or if I need to stop!


	2. Chapter 2

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

"what the?" Sandy was awaken by the sound coming from his kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Kirsten trying to fan out the smokes.

"what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to set us on fire?" walking over to the stove, Sandy dump a glass of water on the pan and tried to stop the smoke alarm. When he turned around, he saw Kirsten standing in a corner, crying.

"Kirsten, I'm sorry I yelled at you" but Kirsten just continued to stare at him and cry. "look it's okay, no one got hurt, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was trying to make you some breakfast as a thank you for last night and from what I did this morning, I'm sorry."

"that's breakfast? Is that eggs or ummm…well never mind."

"I'm really sorry Sandy."

"it's okay, well now that I'm already awake, wanna have some breakfast?"

"no it's okay, I probably should be heading home, my dad's probably worried about me."

"ofcourse, well nice meeting you Kirsten."

"nice meeting you too and again sorry about your breakfast."

"it's okay, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"bye"

Sandy followed Kirsten to the living room and held the door open for her.

"I know how to turn a door knob you know."

"yeah but I'm a guy and I should be holding the door open for a beautiful girl."

with that Kirsten started to blush and look down.

"are you blushing? I thought that someone as beautiful as you would have been used to that coment."

"well I'm not and I have to go , thanks again and sorry. Bye!"  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A WEEK LATER (NEWPORT GROUP)

Kirsten was called by her father asking her to come to the office, "hey Sheila, is my dad in his office?"

"yes miss, but he'll be out shortly."

"thanks" just as Kirsten turns around someone bump into her, it was Sandy.

"what are you doing here?"

"well nice to see you too. Oh and I'm fine thank you."

"I'm asking you what you're doing here?"

"I just got a job here."

"WHAT?" from behind her, her father appeared.

"Kiki! You look beautiful."

"thanks, I'm going to dinner with Jimmy."

"well that's wonderful, but do you mind giving Sanford a lift to our house, Darling."

"WHY? I'm going to dinner remember and why is he going to our house?"

"Kiki, Sanford will be staying with us for the summer, he's gonna be staying at the pool house so he doesn't have to pay for a place here."

"dad you barely know him!"

"yes I do, one of his college professors introduce me to him and his also at the top of his class at Berkley law."

"that's great!" giving sandy a sarcastic smile.

"well I better get going, I still have a meeting in 15 minutes. Enjoy your evening Kiki."

"sure! I will since you just ruined it!", turning to Sandy, "and you! I thought you left Newport already?"

"I was about to but then your dad called me and ask me to meet him."

"as if my summer couldn't get any worse and you almost ruined my Jimmy Choos', I just bought them you know!"

"well I'm sorry."

"you should be!"

"I'm apologizing to Jimmy not you."

"do you wanna walk home?"

"why are you so mad at me?"

"it's none of your business, plus I can get mad to anyone I want. C'mon let's go or I'm going to be late for my date."

"Jimmy? Your date? Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Yes and Yes."

"look I'm sorry, why don't you just give me your address and I'll go there myself."

"daddy said to take you home and I need to be on his good side at least for a week if I ever want to join my friends to Hawaii."

"wow, this is your car?" it was a red BMW convertible

"it's a gift for my 18th birthday."

"you live a very hard life Ms. Nichol."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

tell me what u think?


End file.
